It is known to provide storage and/or waste receptacles for use in industrial, commercial and/or other applications. Such receptacles may provide utilities to a user, such as a waste container, a windshield service stations, a towel dispenser, etc. However, such systems do not readily allow one or more different utility modules to be reconfigured, or have the arrangement altered. Such receptacles do not realize certain advantageous features and/or combinations of features realized by the present invention.
It would be advantageous to provide a system that provides one or more assemblies of stations or functional modules, or combinations of modules or stations. It would further be advantageous to provide an assembly that allows for interchangeability, flexibility, reconfigurability, etc. in constructing the assembly with a variety of modules for use in service stations, near portable toilets, convenience stores, or other environments. It would further be advantageous to provide an assembly that would allow changes in configuration according to changing desires or needs by an end user. It would further be advantageous to provide an assembly including modular receptacles, sub-assemblies, sub-cabinets, and other associated modules, such as trash bags, paper towel hoppers, windshield washing service units, towel dispensers, planters, or the like. It would further be advantageous to provide an assembly including a modular aspect, such that various sub-cabinets may be coupled to a support panel or frame that includes a mounting plate to form a receptacle system such as a cabinet or service stand. It would further be advantageous to provide an assembly including a mounting plate or mounting structure for the attachment of various dispensers, racks or the like produced by different manufacturers and having varying designs and/or mounting points or configurations. It would further be advantageous to provide an assembly that includes a mounting plate coupled to or integrated into an elevated portion of a support panel or frame so that attached dispensers, racks or the like, and/or signage or printed materials, may be placed near the eye-level of a standing individual.
It would be desirable to provide a utility assembly or the like of a type disclosed in the present application that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features.